MidLu Week 2015 Day 6
by Isabell3
Summary: Accidents are nothing unusual for the guild Fairy Tail, and what says that a day at the beach would be different?


**So Day 6 is here and MidLu week is almost over :( .**

 **well I hope you enjoy reading this one.**

 **MAKE-UP**

It was a warm and sunny day in the city of Magnolia and although Fairy Tail had its own pool they had decided to withdraw to the beach today.

Lucy had been sitting up late into the night and had overslept because of it.

Now she ran to the beach to meet the others and she had a feeling since she woke up it would be a good day.

When she got to the beach she saw that everything was in full swing.

Bisca and Alzack sat in the shade with Asuka, Levy sat in the shade with her face hidden in a large book and Gajeel beside her.

Natsu, Gray and Elfman were in the water and fought and Lilly, Charla, and Happy were sunbathing with the rest of the girls from the guild.

Everyone seemed to have swimsuits on apart from Midnight, Cobra and Lucy of course **.**

Cobra went to lay down in the shades away from the others and Midnight stood on the jetty and looked at the other members who were in the water.

He was so focused on the chaos they created that he did not notice when Bickslow came running out onto the jetty with his `Babies` on his heels to jump in and one of his `Babies` happened to bump into him in the head hard enough for him to fall into the water.

No one seemed to notice what was happening except for one person and it was no wonder she did not miss it given that she had longed for him for months now.

First Lucy began to laugh when she got the images of his ruined makeup and wet clothes in her head. She stood still on the beach and continued to stare toward the jetty he fell from and just waited for him to come up to the surface ... but he didn't

Lucy could feel both the panic and the adrenalin start pumping through her body and she started running as fast as she could.

Other members saw her race pass them and began calling for her what was wrong, but Lucy was too focused on Midnight and kept running.

She ran out on the jetty and dived into the water.

She saw him with his eyes closed while he sank deeper beneath her and she could not help but think how incredibly beautiful and peaceful he looked where he fell with his hair swinging in the small streams in the clear blue water.

Lucy began to swim down as fast as she could and eventually got hold of his hand and pulled his body against hers. She kicked in the water with everything she had to get him up to the surface and with her boots and both of them having wet clothes it was more difficult than she had anticipated.

When they finally came to the surface Lucy let out a gasp for air and started swimming in with him to the shore.

Guildmembers came running from far away and Lucy put her hand over his mouth but felt norespiration, she bent down and saw no signs of the chest moving and she heard nothing either. Lucy felt how the panic began to rise in her more but she knew she had to focus.

She put her hand on his forehead and two fingers under his chin and bent his head backwards, Then she stopped the back of his nose and blew in air with two deep breaths into his mouth.

She panted and gave him 30 compressions again and again. By now the guild's members formed a circle around them and stood there with worried glances when they realized the situation.

Cana who for once was sober slowly walked closer and put a hand on Lucy's shoulder and asked, slowly and carefully "Lucy do you want me to take over?"

Lucy could not stop and the only thing that went around in her head was that she had to save him, he can not disappear. _I have not even said what I feel about him yet!_

Lucy was so scared, angry and worried that her response came out completely different.

"NO! BACK THE HELL AWAY ! "

Everyone took a step backward, Lucy never raised her voice if she was not scolding Natsu and Gray and they quickly realized that it was best to let her attend the CPR.

"Why is Lucy kissing Midnight?" Natsu said and tilted his head to the side and looked confused.

"They liiiiiiiiiike each other" Happy giggled.

Lisanna pulled them away and explained to Natsu and Happy what Lucy did.

Just when Lucy would put her mouth against Midnight's and start blowing again, he began coughing up water and Lucy helped him to lie on the side.

His eye´s were still closed when he was done coughing and Lucy placed her hand against his cheek and stroked it gently.

When he opened his eye´s he was greeted by her big brown tearfilled eye´s and her warm smile. They continued to stare at each other in silence and soon he began to smile back at her.

Mira smiled when she saw them and asked Gray and Natsu to fetch firewood and light a fire for them while the others began to be prepared to go back as they had to be left alone.

\- Later- -

It was getting dark outside and the fire was in full swing.

Everyone had left the beach now, and Lucy and Midnight sat in their towels and were waiting for the clothes to dry.

Suddenly Lucy began to giggle and Midnight looked questioningly at her.

"I'm sorry but I did not even think about it until now, but your makeup has smeared out and you look like a panda." And then she burst into full out laughter.

Midnight was embarrassed and frowned "It´s not much I can do about it right now."

Lucy stopped laughing and crawled on all four towards him which gave Midnight a nice view between her breasts.

"Wait, I'll help you."

She took out her handkerchief which was still wet from their swim, and so she sat on her knees in front of him and began to lightly and gently wash off the makeup.

Midnight sat still with his eyes closed and enjoyed her light touch.

"You know what? You look even better without makeup." Midnight opened his eyes and looked at her.

Lucy realized exactly what she said and blushed.

"You to" Midnight said with equally red cheeks.

They stared at each other in the warm flickering light from the fire and bent slowly closer.

As soon as their lips touched, it was as if their lips were magnets and they did not want to tear themselfs apart.

Everything felt so right and Lucy put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

What started as a nice light kiss escalated quickly and became more passionated and hotter by the second.

Midnight's hands slid down Lucy's body and took a firm grip on her butt. He lifted her up andput her in a straddling position on his lap.

Lucy rolled her hips and both moaned into each other's mouths by the friction between them.

Midnight's hands were roaming all over Lucy's body until they stopped at the knot on her towel.

They stopped kissing and took deep breaths. Midnight looked into her big brown eyes and was looking for a signal that it was okay to continue and she did not disappoint him. She nodded slightly for him to continue and he wasted no time but started to open up her towel. as he began to kiss and nibble her along the neck.

Lucy was panting and bent her head to the side to give him easier access to her neck.

When her towel finally was open he snatched it and threw it aside. He kissed down on the collarbone and on to one of her breasts while he grabbed the other and started massaging it. He took her hard nipple in his mouth and began sucking lightly and nibble on it.

Lucy moaned his name loudly and took a firm hold of his neck hair and pressed him closer.

Midnight moaned against her breast by her action and sucked harder.

Lucy felt how her body got warmer and how it began to pulsate more and more between her legs, but the body contact was not sufficient, she needed more and she needed it now.

Her hands slid along his shapely chest and abs until they came down to the edge of his towel and she tore it open at once.

Midnight looked into her eyes that were blurred with desire and he asked, "Are you sure?"

Lucy knew what he was asked and answered, "I have never been more certain in my life" She gave him a warm smile that gave him a warm feeling throughout his body.

He took down his hand and started to draw his hard cock against her wet opening and pull over her clit at every move he made.

Lucy moaned louder and rolled her hips harder against him.

"I've wanted you for so long," Lucy said.

She was nervous that he would push her away at her words but all she felt was so overwhelming that she could not hold back her feelings anymore.

He did not reject her which gave her relief, instead he grabbed her and pushed her harder against him, and as it made the friction between them more intense it made her close her eyes and moan his name loudly.

Midnight leaned forward and took her earlobe in his mouth and sucking on it hard before he whispered, "I feel the same."

With that said, he pushed his shaft into her in one swift motion as far as he could, Lucy screamed with pain and he tried to stay as still as he could and kissed her with feather-light kisses along her neck while he waited for her to start moving. "I´m sorry beautiful. I promise the pain will go away soon."

After a while, Lucy began to relax, her breathing calmed down and she rolled her hips experimentallyand she could feel the pain get replaced with plesure.

Both let out a groan by the movement and began kissing again with renewed heat.

With Midnight's hands in a firm grip on her hips he lifted Lucy up until only the tip of his cock was left in her and pulled her in a fast movement down again and she began to ride him.

The only sounds that could be heard on the beach was the sound of waves gently hit the beach, their heavy breathing, moans and the repetition of each other's names.

Lucy felt Midnight changed his position a little and got even deeper inside her. With the new position Midnight hit a point in Lucy that she had only read about in the romantic books and she began to moan louder and louder for each trust he made.

Midnight could feel how she got tighter and his balls began to tighten even more and he knew he could not hold his own orgasm at bay much longer.

He kissed her one last time and then put his mouth beside her ear and whispered with something that almost sounded like a growl, "Come with me Lucy. Squeeze out all I have, let me fill you up. "

Those words was all it took and Lucy rode out her orgasm in fast and hard trusts.

They shouted out each other's name´s over and over again until they were finished.

When they both had calmed down from their orgasms they sat still, Midnight's cock was still deep in her and they kissed tenderly.

Lucy looked into his beautiful red eye´s that in that moment showed so much emotion and said "I love you."

He smiled at her, gave her a long kiss and said, "I love you too."

THE END.


End file.
